


Happiness [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Astaire/Rogers films
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Joyful, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Ginger dancing make me happy.  This song makes me happy.  Put them together, and you have joy squared!  I hope it makes you happy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness [Vid]

**Song:** "Happiness"  
 **Artist:** The Weepies  
 **Length:** 3:31

  
  


**[Download in Quicktime format at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?mmniyygmz2f)** (31 MB).


End file.
